


Supernaturavengers X

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Avengers and X-men [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: When Tony Stark gives his life to stop Thanos. His nephews Sam and Dean get to know how chaotic their late uncle's life truly was by the company he kept.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Avengers and X-men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832986
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SineadNovak394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SineadNovak394/gifts).



"I can't believe he's dead." Sam Winchester said with a frown reading the letter he got in the mail.

"I can't believe he left you with all this money," Jack said.

"Should we...should we go to the funeral?" Dean asks.

"It would be nice to attend to pay your respects," Cas said.

When all four of them arrive at Tony Stark's funeral they see MANY people attending. His widow Pepper Potts. 

"Is that Captain America?!" Sam asks.

"I think I see hulk over there?" Dean asks.

Then the angel stars gets a weird feeling.

"Wait...I am sensing magic." Cas said. 

Soon the sources of magic themselves walk up to the group.

"Hello. My name is Wanda Maximoff. How did you know Tony." Wanda said.

"I am Stephen Strange." Strange said.

"Your last name is actually Strange?" Dean asks.

"Yes," Strange said.

"How did you know Stark?" Dean asks.

Wanda then frowned."We were teammates. We battled together we were....avengers"

"How did you know Stark?" Strange asks.

"He was our uncle," Sam said. 


	2. 2 magic hammers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get to know Tony's friends and family. While the avengers learn something about Sam.

"I had no idea that he had nephews," Strange said.

"Yes well, We barely knew him. We just knew he was our uncle." Sam said.

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my son Jack. And this is my brother Dean and his husband Cas." He explains. 

"I'm Pepper Potts. I...was his wife and this is our daughter, Morgan," Pepper said. 

Soon after the funeral ended. Sam and Dean get to know their cousin Morgan. 

"How did you know my daddy?" Morgan asks.

"He's our uncle," Dean said.

"Which means you're our cousin," Sam points out.

Morgan smiled at that. "I always wanted a cousin." 

"Thank you so much for coming," Pepper said softly. 

"Come on. We're family." Dean said.

Soon everyone gathered around telling stories about Tony Stark. Dean thought it was incredible about ALL the avengers have these adventures. 

"There were many times that Tony Stark have tried to include the x-men in his avengers." Erik Lehnsherr said. 

"He felt guilty about what happened to Pietro father." Wanda said.

"Well he should!" Pietro said with a huff.

"Well you're alive aren't you." Wanda said.

"Still can't believe you still joined them." Pietro mutters.

"He tried to get Hank, Storm, Lorna, Alex, Dazzler, Rogue, Colossus, Logan, Brian, Cable, Shiro to join the team." Charles Xavier said.

"He was also trying to get Angelica,Sam, Roberto, Quire and Dani to join." Erik adds.

  
  


Pepper even went. "One timeTony bought me the biggest stuffed bunny." She said.

"Isn't that around the time that the 'mandarin' attacked the house because he called them out on T.V?" Banner said.

"He was always bold." Pepper said laughing with sadness in his voice. 

  
  


"I remember this one time at a party when everyone tried to lift Thor's hammer," Clint said. 

"Tony and Rhodey even tried to use their armor to lift it," Steve said.

"And then YOU pretended not to lift it," Thor said.

"I didn't want to bring attention to myself...and I could move it a little," Steve admits. 

Sam noticed that Thor left his hammer on the table. "Huh. That looks different than I have." Sam said. 

"You...have a hammer?" Thor asks with a raised eyebrow. Then Sam picks up his hammer rather easily. Shocking everyone in the room. Except for his own family of course. 

"How...how are you able to do this?!?" Thor asks. Sam then heads to the Chevy Impala and grabs HIS hammer from the trunk. 

"Huh," Clint said surprised. 

Sam then hands Thor his hammer and everyone could tell something was wrong. 

"This...design. I do not remember ever wielding it." Thor said.

"How do you not recognize your own hammer?" Erik asks.

"Because…..this is not my hammer. It belongs to someone else." Thor admits. 

"And who did it belong to first ?" Erik asks.

Thor sighs. "Roger Norvell" 

Nobody said anything in response to that. W,ell all except Dean of course. "Who the fuck is that?!?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I got inspiration to write a chapter. The twist in the end? Marvel easter egg bitches! Also a lot of mutants joined the avengers. Quicksilver is alive yay! Because my speedster isn't a bitch! The son of M wasn't raised that way!

**Author's Note:**

> First collab I ever did. Follow us on Instagram. Metal.magnetman and sinheadnovak394


End file.
